


Magical Mishaps

by Synli



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Curses, Futanari, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Other, Succubi & Incubi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: Hiyori Sunstorm is a gifted White Mage. As one of sufficient strength she's gone up against all manor of evils before. What happens to the Miqo'te when she is struck by a spell that she's never encountered before? As her body starts to heat up, strange sensations begin to bubble forth from inside.





	Magical Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> This story is another one featuring my girlfriend's Final Fantasy 14 character, Hiyori Sunstorm.  
> Just in case you like a bit of visual to go along with your story, here's what she looks like! ^^  
> https://tinyurl.com/yac89wh3

Hiyori Sunstorm was no stranger to magic, being a naturally gifted practitioner of White Magics. It was precisely because of her inclinations toward the subject that caused the icy jolt of panic to pulse through her being as she felt the spell beginning to take effect. As an adventurer, she’d been hit by all sorts of curses over the course of her duties. Though nothing had ever caused such a heavy pang of dread as this.

 

She was usually able to keep her cool in even the most dangerous situations, but as the strange sensations began to course through her body she could feel herself beginning to waver. The dazed White Mage gave a few quick shakes of her head in a feeble attempt to regain her normally clear mind. Barely able to make out the sounds of battle around her, Hiyori’s mind seemed to constantly be drawn back to the warmth that had begun to branch out from the spell’s point of impact.

It felt…wrong. Warm like the feeling of a lover’s skin against her own, but…tainted somehow. All the Miqo’te could do was shake her head as the sensation began to pool somewhere very familiar. At any other time, she would find the heated sensation somewhat pleasurable, but in the midst of combat wasn’t really the best of times.

In an attempt to put the strange heat out of her mind, Hiyori gazed around the battlefield. All around the flustered mage her allies were locked in combat with minions of the very Succubus who’s spell she was feeling the effects of. It was strange to the feline adventurer, why they had to fight such a harmless-looking Voidsent such as her.

Despite the occasional shake of her head, the mage’s gaze seemed to constantly travel beyond her allies to the smirking demon she had been sent to destroy. She knew that Voidsent were horrible, unnatural abominations of magic that would stop at nothing to corrupt and destroy her world. Then why was she finding herself beginning to put less effort into keeping her magic up?

Hiyori could feel her heart hammering in her chest as her eyes remained fixed on the leather-clad woman. Below her robes, her body was slowly changing, she was aware of at least that much.

_Such a cute little kitty found her way to me~_

The voice, melodic and soft, seemed to strike something in Hiyori that caused her look of confusion to melt into a small smile. With a slow shake of her head, the Miqo’te spared her allies a quick gaze to see if they had heard the voice as well. Their continued struggle with the pawns of the Voidsent made it readily apparent that none of them had heard the same soft call.

_That’s right, kitty, come to me~  
You should pay respect to your mistress~_

“M-mistress?” The greatly distracted mage gave the word a testing whisper. As soon as the word had left her lips, a small shudder of pleasure emanated from her core. The sensation was enough to cause her to buckle forwards, only kept upright by the small amount of foresight that allowed her to rest her staff against the stone.

_That’s a good girl~ Maybe I should give you a reward~_

In front of the struggling mage, the Succubus seemed to grin straight at her as the heat inhabiting her core seemed to grow tenfold. Despite the current status of her friends, Hiyori could feel an intense desire beginning to well up inside of her. Biting at her lower lip did almost nothing to stifle the cry that sprung forth from her lips as her center made contact with the staff she had plunged into the ground.

It started with just the Voidsent’s smoky eyes on her, but one by one the sound of her vocal outburst seemed to draw the gaze of each of her teammates. Despite normally being rather shy about such brazen acts, the feline adventurer’s body seemed to grow even hotter as her allies stopped in their tracks.

_That’s it pet~ Why don’t you strip all of those robes away~?_

As soon as the melodic words had rung through her head, Hiyori knew that her robes were going to come off. The intoxicated mage didn’t have the will or the desire to fight back, the Voidsent’s curse had made sure of that.

Although her allies gave questioning glances and attempted to dissuade her from pulling the white robes from over her head, their pleas fell on deaf ears. Hiyori could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment, but the magic coursing through her was making her feel far too good to attempt a struggle.

Soon the normally self-conscious mage was gyrating in to her staff like an exotic dancer, covered only by the white underclothes that she had paired with her robe. Her breathing would hitch in her throat each time her sodden panties would grind over just the right notch of her polished mage’s staff.

Even though they had tried to get her to stop at first, it seemed as if all her party members were at the very least intrigued by how far this would go. The Succubus seemed to know this as well, as she was finally stepping forward, closing the gap between the writhing Miqo’te and herself.

_Mmm, you’ve been such a nice girl for me so far~ Here’s a little gift~_

With a smirk, the dark-skinned woman raised a hand between herself and Hiyori and snapped her fingers. A loud moan suddenly sprang forth from the Miqo’te’s throat as the euphoric feeling of change finally set in again. With a questioning whimper, the feline struggled in vain to keep standing as pleasure cascaded through her being. All it took was an especially agonizing wave of sensation before she found herself on her knees.

Suddenly, a foreign movement that filled the White Mage with dread made itself known to the poor girl. With pleading whimpers, Hiyori stared up at her mistress and shook her head. Her pleading look was met with the same smirk that the monstrous woman seemed content with wearing all the time. Unease filled the Miqo’te’s entire being as she hesitantly peeled the crotch of her panties to the side. There, jutting out from above her womanly lips, a thick shaft had begun to grow. Each time it increased in size, a strong spasm struck the poor feline, forcing her hips to thrust forwards.

_Oooh, that’s a nice one kitty~_

With a smirk, the demonic woman finally closed the rest of the distance between herself and her newest plaything. As if her newfound cock could sense the power that had created it, it gave a needy throb as the woman stopped in front of her.

A high-pitched whine slid easily from her lips as her shaft throbbed, this motion was enough to force a dollop of liquid arousal from the tip. Despite her attempts to hold back, Hiyori’s hips seemed to have other ideas, a sudden buck from her hips sent her newfound shaft upwards before gravity brought it down to smack into her stomach with a lewd ‘thwap’.

The movement of her shaft sent glistening pre-cascading down the length of her arousal, coating it with the heated fluid. Once her shaft finally reached its fully erect state, the feline didn’t have it in herself to reject its beckoning anymore.

As she steadied herself with one hand, Hiyori reached for her arousal with the other. Despite having braced herself, the sensation of directly touching her newfound length caused her legs to buckle and drop her onto her creamy-skinned rump. Like countless victims before her, Hiyori couldn’t help but lay back amidst the rest of the group and begin giving her cock the attention it sought.

Simulating some of her lustful nights alone, the feline quickly reached for one of her covered breasts. Her hand easily slipped below the fabric as she swallowed her noise of pleasure from the stimulation. All the eyes in the room were drawn to her hand as she pumped it up and down the glistening skin of her erect cock. Small moans and grunts of pleasure were all that could be heard in the darkened tomb aside from the sensual sound of skin on skin.

All who were present could tell when the waves of orgasm were beginning to lap at her squirming frame as her shaft began to twitch and throb faster and faster. Despite the show they had witnessed, none of her allies were quite prepared for the sounds that would leave her mouth when she was finally pulled under the current of pleasure by her forceful orgasm.

“n...nnn...nyuh.... nyah.... nyah... nyahhhhhhhhh~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~”

The cries that had burst free from her mouth were distinctly feline in nature, albeit mired in that pleasurable pain of a very pent up release. Pumping her hips upwards into her hand, the Miqo’te’s creamy white cum exploded forth from the tip in thick streams. The first few surges of her orgasmic fluid managed to reach as far up as her breasts, coating them in her own warmth as the pleasant afterglow slowly began to set in.

Hiyori could only barely make out her allies speaking around her as they were slowly released from the spell her show had placed them under. All the suddenly weary female was able to focus on was the warmth and how amazing the whole experience had felt to her.


End file.
